epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Summons
Summons are a recurring sub-category of Skills in the . What distinguishes them from normal skills is that they call forth various creatures to help the caster in battle, rather than make the caster attack by themselves. During early games summons were mostly associated with team's magician - Natalie, but as the series progressed summons became available for all characters. ''Epic Battle Fantasy In the original ''Epic Battle Fantasy, summons are a category of skills available for Natalie (alongside white and black magic). One of Matt's skills - Mog, could also be considered a summon, however it does not officially belong to this category. The summoned creatures hail from various games and animé. Natalie's list of summons includes: *Pichu (40 MP): Hits all foes for moderate Thunder damage, or a single enemy for high Thunder damage. *Registeel (70 MP): Blasts the enemy team with a laser beam, inflicting high non-elemental damage and reducing their defence. *Canti (120 MP): Smashes a random foe with a guitar, inflicting high to massive non-elemental damage. *Catastrophe (300 MP): Drops several enormous swords on the battlefield, dealing massive damage to all enemies (but Natalie as well). ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Same as in the previous game, the summons are one of Natalie's skill categories. However, all creatures from other franchises were replaced with Kupo Games original content. List of summons available in this game includes: *Scanbot (30 MP): Scans an enemy, adding their information to the Bestiary. *Slime Bunny (50 MP): Provides both characters with regeneration status for a few turns. *Beholder (70 MP): Blasts all foes with a laser beam, dealing non-elemental damage and lowering their defence. May alternatively assault a random target with its tentacles for extreme damage. *Meow Meow (100 MP): Strikes all foes for massive physical damage. May deal double damage, but it will damage the party as well as the enemies. *Ion Cannon (200 MP): Blasts the entire battlefield, dealing massive non-elemental damage to enemies and allies alike. Unlocked by defeating the Guardian. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The third instalment of the series is the only game (so far) to lack a direct "Summon" category of skills. Most summons from the previous game are found in other categories of characters' skill-sets (not only Natalie's). A bunch of new summons was introduced, however instead of being normally cast-able, they are incorporated into equipment's special effects - some armors upon forging onto higher levels may gain the ability to randomly summon creatures at the beginning of each turn to help the player. List of summons available and the equipment that summons them: *NoLegs (Knight Helmet) *Narwhal (Pirate Gear) *Tundra Mammoth (Viking Fur and Fur Dress) *Tank Canon (Officer's Coat) *Ivy (Green Dress) Epic Battle Fantasy 4 ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4 expanded the Summon mechanic to unseen levels. Not only are there significantly more summons, but they can now be summoned by any character with the SP (Summon Points) function. In-game, they are described as monsters that can be recruited by strong characters to help them defeat their "natural enemies". Unlike previous games, summons (also called pets in this game) now require a unique resource: Summon Points (SP), which are gained by defeating monsters. The maximum SP can be further increased as a character levels up. The summoned monsters' strength and capability are based on the summoner's level; the effects of some weapons can also increase the odds of additional damage. Some equipment also randomly summon familiars, in which case SP is not used. There are a total of 21 available summons in the standard game. Most are found within treasure chests while there are some that are found automatically in various circumstances. The Premium Pack adds three additional familiars. List of Summons: Scanbot (2 SP) - Scans all enemies, showing their HP, Weakness, Status Resistance and Debuff Resistance. It also permanently fills up the Bestiary record. This is available once Matt joins the party. It is also randomly summoned with the Space Suit armor. Friend Dog (5 SP) - Summons the Friend Dog who will give you random items to the entire party, it can either heal HP, MP, clear away all abnormal statuses or buff up the party's max HP. This is available at the beginning of the game. NoLegs (12 SP) - Summons NoLegs to battle who will swift slash all enemies. Dealing decent Wind-elemental damage. He becomes available once Natalie joins the party. It can also appear at random with the Cat Badge flair or with the Knight's Helm armor. Coal Bat (18 SP) - Summons the Coal Bat, who will dissipate into a dark cloud that can deal Dark damage and can reduce their accuracy. Found at a lava cave at Ashwood Forest after pushing a block to make a shortcut. Narwhal (28 SP) - Summons the Narwhal with an attack from below. Heavy Water damage and can Wet a single target. It is found in a treasure chest at Crystal Caverns. Mad Cactus (30 SP) - Summons the Cactus which will use a three-hit punch attack. It is Poison-elemental, but instead of poisoning it's target, it Stuns them instead. Acquired after completing Cactussa's quest. Ice Sprite (32 SP) - Summons the Ice Sprite that blows away cold air to all enemies which can freeze them. It is found in a treasure chest after lighting up the torches last ice cave area section of the Crystal Caverns. Ancient Monolith (33 SP) - Summons the Ancient Monolith with unleash its defensive power to the entire party, granting them the Defend status, allowing them to defend all damages by 50%. Lasts for one turn. It is found at the intersection of Crystal Caverns and one part of Goldbrick Resort after getting the Hammer. Slime Bunny (36 SP) - Summons the Slime Bunny to bestow the Regen status to the party.It is found at Greenwood Forest after lighting up all the torches. Giant Squid (42 SP) - Summons the Giant Squid to use a bubble attack on all enemies, dealing Water damage and can Wet targets. It is found at Lankyroot Jungle on one of the lily pads guarded by Jellyfishes and Squids. Thunder Elemental (45 SP) - Summons the Thunder Elemental, using its charged Lightning attack on all enemies, dealing Thunder damage. It is found at the electric room at the Waste Disposal Plant. Wooly Mammoth (50 SP) - Summons the Wooly Mammoth to stomp the ground, hitting a single target with three giant stalactites. It's Earth elemental and has low accuracy. It is found at Whitefall Town after completing the Ice Block puzzle section. Beholder (60 SP) - Summons the Beholder to inflict damage and reduces it's Magic Defenses. By chance, it can also use its *secret* attack, that deals huge damage to one enemy. It is found at the lava cave at Crystal Caverns after defeating the Beholder in which the chest it guards grants the summon. Chimera Bear (62 SP) - Summons the Chimera Bear to fire a Holy beam that deals Holy damage to all enemies and Syphons them. It is found at the Temple of Godcat in a treasure chest guarded by one of the monsters. Kitten Fort (70 SP) - Summons NoLegs riding on a Kitten Fort to charge on all enemies. It will also bestow the Morale status to the party, defending them from One Hit KO attacks as long as their HP is more than 50%. It is available after completing a quest at Lankyroot Jungle. It is also the only summon upgrade in the game in which NoLegs appears again. Frost Wraith (75 SP) - Summons three Frost Wraiths to unleash their signature attack, which can attempt to kill a single target, if fails, it deals heavy Ice elemental damage instead. It is found by one of the tombs inside Graybone Cemetery. Red Dragon (80 SP) - Summons the Red Dragon using its Fire Breath attack that deals huge Fire damage to all enemies and may Burn them. It is found at the lava cave at Crystal Caverns after defeating the Red Dragon; you must provide 1 Gold Key to remove the block to open the treasure chest that contains the summon. Gem Idol (82 SP) - Summons five Gem Idols as they charge through all enemies with their signature attack, dealing a five hit Wind-elemental damage to all enemies. It is found at Lankyroot Jungle after solving the block puzzle. Praetorian (111 SP) - Summons the renewed Praetorian to attack all enemies with physical damage 4 times. Afterwards, it will buff the party's Weapon Attack power and bestows the Brave status. It is available once the party has defeated the Praetorian in the Waste Disposal Plant; after defeating the robotic guardian, Lance will reprogram it into an ally (by pressing a button on its back). Protector (125 SP) - Summons the Protector, which will fire an armor-piercing laser attack that will attempt to Dispel all enemies before firing the beam that leads to a huge explosion, dealing heavy Bomb based damage. It is found in a chest that is guarded by itself - the Protector. It's behind a door in Temple of Godcat that needs 4 Blood Orbs to open. Cosmic Monolith (150 SP) - Summons a legion of Cosmic Monoliths from outer space, and casts its signature spell "Doomsday" to the entire enemy party, damaging them with heavy Dark elemental damage. Summoning them will grant the "Invaders from Space" Medal. It is the most powerful summon in the game. It is found at the secret room in the Waste Disposal Plant after defeating The Glitch boss. Premium Pack Summons: Sludge Slime (15 SP) - Summons a Sludge Slime, which jumps at a foe and blows itself up. Deals fire-element damage to one enemy with a chance to burn. It is obtained in one of the two chests in Battle Mountain after you beat the 8-wave foe rush that deals with the mobs in Ashwood Forest. You need an Axe to get there. Evil Worm (72 SP) - Summons an Evil Worm to vomit on the foes. Deals Poison-element magic damage to all enemies, with a high chance to inflict Poison status and debuff their Magic Defense. It is obtained in a chest in Battle Mountain after you beat the 8-wave foe rush that deals with the mobs in Greybone Cemetery. You need a Ladder to get there. Gold Dragon (100 SP) - Summons a Gold Dragon to use its holy breath and a healing spell. Heals all allies and deal heavy Holy damage to all enemies. It is obtained in a chest in Battle Mountain after you beat the 7-wave foe rush that deals with the mobs in Lankyroot Jungle. You need a Ladder to get there. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Summons